


Never Too Early in the Morning

by SkellyTelly



Series: [OLD] Polyruses Fics [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Polyruses AU, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellyTelly/pseuds/SkellyTelly
Summary: Blue is trying to get some sleep.





	Never Too Early in the Morning

Blue woke to the sound of some insistent knocking, it had taken a moment after stirring to notice the knocking was present. He squinted through the dark room, first off: it was dark, meaning it is still night time. Then he rolled over onto his back to look at his alarm clock. It was both late at night and early in the morning, 1:23 AM to be exact.

 

The knocking came a third time, and seeing just how insistent this visitor was, Blue tossed off his blanket and eased himself upright, his feet plopping to the floor as he was not even able to walk straight for the door easily, with how tired he was. He managed to find the doorknob before it found him right in the gut, and then opened it up to be met with a rather worried looking face.

 

Ash stood there, hand pulled back and being protected by his other hand, he rubbed both of them together a bit nervously as he looked up to Blue, who said nothing and only blinked slowly down at him.

 

“… Ye–”

 

“Can I cuddle with you-or I mean, just sleep by you is all, it’s not like I  _need_  it, but I mean-I know it’s late, I just have been-mm-struggling with… With um…”

 

“Wai’ wait wait…” Blue held up his hand to try and halt Ash before he rambled off anymore to further explain over semantics, “.. You knocked on my door at 1 in the morning, to  _cuddle_?“

 

Ash stood there a moment, nervously starting to clench his hands together and shuffle his feet, “… I-I suppose that… Once you break it down like that, it is a little… Absurd.”

 

For a few seconds, Blue was struggling just to keep his eyes open, dragging his hand down along his face, he mumbled a second and then stretched his arms up over his head, “Hmm, come on in.” he got a few good pops out of his spine and gave a relieved sigh.

 

Like a vampire being invited in, Ash quickly slipped in under Blue’s arm and darted to the bed, scurrying to sit on it and awaited for Blue to return to it. To which Blue gladly did, stumbling back over and flopping right back into his spot, thankfully it had not gone cold during the time he walked away.

 

The bed shifted a little as Ash scooted in closer to Blue, but not able to tell where a good place for him to lie down by Blue would be. Even in his tired haze, Blue reached out to Ash, pulling him down and tucking him up to his chest.

 

“Mm, do what you gotta to get comfy..” Blue’s voice trailing off, already in the process of falling back asleep.

 

Ash took his word for it, shuffling and scooting as to be up close and comfortable next to Blue, he even managed to finagle the blanket up and then pulled it over the two of them. Blue’s arm dangled over Ash, and he comfortably nestled his head under Blue’s chin, cheek to his chest, and both arms came to koala hug Blue’s body.

 

The soft snores that Blue made helped to ease Ash back into his own slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> More prompt fills for tumblr


End file.
